Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style)
2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Sister Mink (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Sadness - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Evelyn Gray (MySims) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Anger - Columba (The Spacebots) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Little Miss Chatterbox (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Teacher's Anger - Tina Turner *Teacher's Fear - Tina Charles *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Maya the Bee *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Jumba and Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Sister Mink Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Sylvester Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Love a Lot Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Dale My Bad *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG